


Away from me

by Neachka



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's WEST
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternative Universe - Race, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6020068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neachka/pseuds/Neachka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нозому кажется, что вся его жизнь превращается в гонку. В непрерывную погоню за Хамадой, за мечтой – иногда эти два понятия сливаются в его разуме воедино, переплетаясь и взаимозаменяясь, что тоже пугает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Away from me

Нозому четырнадцать, когда он видит его впервые. 

Тогда они с Рюсеем сбегают из школы и весь день гуляют по городу, прячась от роботов-полицейских и знакомых. В зал с игровыми автоматами им нет хода до пяти вечера, поэтому они просто бродят по улицам, разглядывая выставленные в прозрачных витринах всевозможные товары и смеясь над глупой рекламой, которую круглосуточно транслируют на огромных голографических экранах. Вскоре Рюсей начинает ворчать о том, что он хочет есть и спать, что нужно было остаться в школе, по крайней мере, до обеда, но Нозому только отмахивается от него. Ему хочется чего-то интересного, ему хочется приключений, но увы, на том уровне, где они живут, всё слишком выхолощено, вытравлено службой безопасности. Чистые элитные дома, аккуратные улицы, по которым ходят только добропорядочные или, по крайней мере, тихие граждане, летают одинаковые, одобренные за свою безопасность и комфортность флаеры и, уж конечно же, не случается ничего неординарного. Нозому типичный подросток, который хочет бунтовать, и он задыхается от всей этой правильности и скучности настолько, что чуть ли не волком воет. И больше всего на свете ему хочется проникнуть на нижние уровни – плевать, что там опасно и не место для мальчика в дорогой одежде и из хорошей семьи. 

Нозому плевать на деньги и репутацию. Он хочет свободы. Свободы и приключений. 

\- Только не говори мне, что собираешься сделать это сегодня, - говорит Рюсей, явно заметив что-то по его лицу, и Нозому небрежно дёргает плечом. Рюсей хороший друг, они вечно понимают друг друга с полуслова и, по словам обоих, точно померли бы от скуки в одиночестве, но всё же иногда Рюсей слишком осторожный, и это бесит. Вот как сейчас, так что Нозому просто тычет друга кулаком под рёбра и убегает вперёд, не обращая внимания, следуют за ним или нет. В конце концов, ему и одному совсем нестрашно. И не одиноко, да. 

\- Совсем придурок? – Рюсей стукает его по затылку, догоняя. Он старше, и поэтому вытянулся быстрее, а ещё его волосы на висках забавно завиваются, и это почему-то ужасно нравится девчонкам, особенно почему-то старшеклассницам. Нозому вспоминает, как его бесит, когда во время тренировки Рюсея возле наблюдательных дисплеев набивается целая толпа хихикающих девиц, и поджимает губы. Ну да, ему-то никогда не видать такой популярности, хотя не то чтобы так уж хочется. Нозому достаточно и старшей сестры, он совершенно уверен, что не хочет возиться с какой-нибудь глупой, помешанной на собственной внешности и дурацкой романтике плаксой, просто он ненавидит, когда уступает кому-то в чём-то. Особенно лучшему другу, ленивому и вечно засыпающему в непредназначенных для этого местах. 

Потому, что Нозому и без того кажется, что жизнь проходит мимо него. Что мир движется где-то вдали, а вокруг него – застывшее стеклянное пространство, которое так и хочется разбить. Но пока что он не знает, как это сделать.

\- От придурка слышу, - бросает Нозому наконец и едва заметно усмехается. На самом деле он рад, что Рюсей с ним, так всё же спокойнее и увереннее. – Следуй за мной, Фуджии, у меня есть план.

\- Чудесно, теперь мне реально страшно, чувак, - бормочет Рюсей себе под нос, но послушно следует за ним. 

В лифты, которые ведут на нижние уровни, пускают строго по пропускам, и Нозому прекрасно знает это. Их школьные удостоверения не подойдут, мало того, о том, что они пытались спуститься вниз, немедленно доложат в школу, и тогда обоим не поздоровиться. Нет, Нозому не будет рисковать таким глупым образом и решает поступить умнее. В переулке, где расположены лифты, достаточно темно и немноголюдно, так что Нозому просто увлекает Рюсея за собой к ближайшей скамейке, бросив на ходу, что так надо. Они ждут примерно минут двадцать прежде, чем шанс приходит к ним в лице мужчины лет сорока с несколько жуликоватой наружностью. Он прикладывает пропуск к считывателю, и Нозому вскакивает со скамьи, жестом показывая другу последовать его примеру. Они влетают в кабину как раз вовремя и тут же в буквальном смысле прижимаются к стенам, пытаясь слиться с ними. Двери закрываются, и мужчина смотрит на них с прищуром прежде, чем фыркнуть. 

\- Что, мальчики, приключений захотелось? А впрочем, не моё дело, проблемы ваши будут. 

Нозому выдавливает из себя что-то, напоминающее милую улыбочку, и облегчённо выдыхает. Они прорвались, а как возвращаться обратно, он решит потом. Не сейчас, когда впереди открывается столько всего нового и жутко интересного. 

На нижних уровнях темно, грязно, многолюдно. Нозому чуть морщится от множества неприятных запахов и резких звуков, разом обрушившихся на него, и старается не вертеть головой по сторонам, словно наивная малолетка или хикикомори, вышедший наружу спустя пару лет добровольного заточения. Рюсей напряжённо дышит где-то за спиной, но прямо сейчас он совсем не волнует Нозому, потому что всё, о чём тот думает – это как и на что потратить время. У него есть немного денег, так что можно сходить вон в тот бар с похабно выглядящей вывеской и попробовать какой-нибудь сумасшедший алкогольный коктейль, или купить на уличном лотке хот-дог, в который легко могли засунуть мясо настоящей собаки, если не похуже. Можно поискать кафе с игровыми автоматами или какое-нибудь задрипанное караоке. А можно просто пошляться по улицам, разглядывая всё вокруг, хотя в таком случае они точно нарвутся на неприятности. Но Нозому совсем не против – у него внезапно аж кулаки чешутся от желания ввязаться в какую-нибудь драку и помериться силами со здешними мальчишками, даже если Рюсей будет против. Нозому уже почти оборачивается, чтобы сказать это, когда краем глаза замечает очередной голографический экран. Правда, на нём, вместо дурацкой рекламы какой-нибудь витаминизированной минеральной воды реклама совсем другого сорта.

\- Не пропустите самое увлекательное зрелище этого сезона! – вопит из динамиков хриплый неприятный голос, и изображения на экране меняются так быстро, что от этого, кажется, рябит в глазах. – Финал гонок на скоростных мотоциклах, только у нас! Чемпион прошлого года против талантливого новичка, кто из них сможет покорить трассу и пройти её до самого конца? Кто получит главный приз? Только сегодня, не пропустите!

Гонки на скоростных мотоциклах… Там, где живёт Нозому, эти гонки, как и эти мотоциклы, категорически запрещены, вплоть до тюремного наказания, но здесь, очевидно, свои порядки. Нозому никогда не видел ничего подобного, и интерес загорается внутри него сам собой, такой сильный, что противостоять ему абсолютно невозможно. 

\- Идём, посмотрим на гонки! – выпаливает Нозому и хватает Рюсея за локоть, увлекая за собой в толпу. 

Они теряются дважды прежде, чем, наконец, добираются до трека. Вокруг трассы, разумеется, построены прозрачные, но удивительно прочные стены – ради защиты зрителей, но вовсе не гонщиков. Нозому прилипает к этому «стеклу», прижимает к нему ладони и напряжённо вглядывается в темноту впереди, подсвеченную разноцветными огнями прожекторов. Скоростные мотоциклы кажутся ему каким-то причудливым нагромождением различных деталей, в которые воткнули руль и приделали сиденье, но, наверное, Нозому не отказался бы прокатиться на таком. Хотя, пожалуй, гонщики его интересуют намного больше. Их где-то с десяток, и все они разные – кто-то повыше ростом, кто-то более полный, есть даже, кажется, одна женщина, коротко стриженая и плоская, как гладильная доска. Нозому лениво и равнодушно скользит по ним взглядом, пока не замирает, против своей воли, на одном-единственном. 

Этот гонщик достаточно высок, тёмно-фиолетовый комбинезон идеально облегает его тело, подчёркивая поджарость фигуры, а на худом, чётко очерченном лице невозможно прочитать совершенно ничего, кроме удивительного спокойствия и какого-то почти равнодушия. Словно ему совсем не страшно. Словно он уверен в своей победе. 

Нозому сам не знает, почему выделяет для себя именно его, просто не может оторвать глаз от того, как гонщик в фиолетовом о чём-то переговаривается с подошедшим механиком, и вдруг улыбается, широко и открыто, прежде чем надеть шлем и уверенно оседлать свой мотоцикл. И когда подают знак о старте, Нозому твёрдо знает, за кого будет болеть. 

И почему-то чувствует, что не ошибётся. 

Уже спустя несколько секунд он понимает, насколько эти гонки на самом деле опасны. Скоростные мотоциклы сконструированы таким образом, чтобы развивать огромные скорости, но это всё, на что они рассчитаны. Никакой безопасности, никакой надёжности. Всё на свой страх и риск – если как следует не закрепил детали, на разгоне мотоцикл может буквально развалиться в воздухе. Или, ещё того веселее, перегреется двигатель, и тогда…

Нозому против воли вздрагивает, когда один из мотоциклов внезапно взрывается, распадаясь алыми фейерверками, а остальные проносятся мимо, как ни в чём не бывало, словно всё так, как и должно быть, словно это не на их глазах только что погиб человек. Нозому краем глаза замечает, что Рюсей побледнел и отвернулся, но он сам не может себе этого позволить, потому что… потому что…

Тот самый, фиолетовый, его фаворит. Он всё ещё там, на трассе, припав всем телом к своему мотоциклу, он рвётся вперёд, упрямо и неотступно преследуя того, кто вырвался вперёд. Нозому впивается в него взглядом, точно так же, как цепляется сейчас внезапно похолодевшими пальцами за твёрдое стекло. «Давай же, - подгоняет он гонщика про себя. – Давай, ты выиграешь, ты можешь, только попробуй проиграть, я найду тебя, и…».

И что? Он сам не знает, что. Он просто хочет… хочет чего? Увидеть чудо? Получить в подарок мечту? Или… обрести нечто большее?

Ещё один гонщик врезается в стену, рассыпавшись осколками, у другого глохнет двигатель, и он чудом успевает соскочить до того, как его мотоцикл в облаке искр падает на трассу. Нозому всё равно. Ему безразличны все, кроме его «фиолетового героя». 

\- Смотри, смотри, Нон-чан! – Рюсей хватает его за плечо и тычет длинным пальцем в сторону трассы. – Смотри, какой классный поворот только что сделал вон тот фиолетовый! Спорим, что он выиграет?

«Балда, - снисходительно думает Нозому про себя. – Конечно же он выиграет. В конце концов, это я его выбрал».

Но он просто молчит и смотрит. Последний круг, до финиша всего ничего, и из десяти осталось четверо. Всего четверо самых упрямых, самых везучих и самых талантливых. Ещё немного – и среди них выделиться один-единственный. Нозому больше не замечает ничего вокруг, он просто смотрит и шепчет одними губами «Ты победишь, ты победишь, ты победишь…».

Он никогда не испытывал ничего подобного – в этом Нозому абсолютно уверен. 

Он позволяет себе моргнуть всего один лишь раз – и за это даже не мгновение, нет, всего лишь долю мгновения мотоцикл с фиолетовым гонщиком вырывается вперёд. И первым пересекает финишную черту. 

«Что, уже всё?» - оцепенело думает Нозому, глядя на то, как его «фаворит» стаскивает шлем и победно вскидывает руку вверх. Ему кажется, что эта гонка длилась целую вечность, и Нозому теперь понятия не имеет, как вернуть себя в прежнее русло.

\- Нон-чан? Нон-чан… Да Нон-чан, чтоб тебя! – Рюсей хватает его за плечи и разворачивает к себе, и Нозому впервые видит настолько сильное беспокойство в глазах друга. 

\- Ну чего тебе? – недовольно спрашивает он, стряхивая с себя руки Рюсея. – И прекрати меня лапать.

Рюсей обиженно поджимает губы.

\- Ничего, просто не делай так больше. Ты не дышал, придурок. 

\- Да? – недоверчиво фыркает Нозому, но тут же, спохватившись, снова бросает взгляд на трассу. Увы, парня в фиолетовом там уже нет, и где-то внутри Нозому шевелится неприятное разочарование. 

Он даже не знает, как зовут этого гонщика. 

Они с Рюсеем плетутся к выходу, и Нозому уныло смотрит на кончики своих ботинок, почти не поднимая головы. Но люди рядом оживлённо болтают, и одна фраза привлекает внимание, такая своевременная и такая важная. 

\- Я же говорил тебе, что снова выиграет Хамада. 

«Хамада», - повторяет Нозому про себя и чувствует странную радость, словно случилось что-то воистину хорошее. Он запомнит эту фамилию, обязательно запомнит – вот о чём думает Нозому в тот момент. 

Позже, роясь в сети, он узнаёт полное имя этого человека – Хамада Такахиро, его зовут Хамада Такахиро – и пересматривает несколько записей с других гонок. Не то чтобы Нозому начинает лучше разбираться в этом, но его интерес к этому человеку, к Хамаде, никуда не уходит, он только лишь становится сильнее. 

Нозому хочется встретиться с Хамадой лицом к лицу. Заглянуть ему в глаза. И задать несколько вопросов, которые волнуют его. 

Почему ты такой спокойный?

Почему ты занимаешься этим?

Что это даёт тебе?

Тебе не страшно?

В голове Нозому таких вопросов – десятки, если не сотни, он не знает, куда их девать, и поэтому немножко злится на самого себя. Он думает, что это всё пройдёт, что это обычная дурь из разряда вещей, которые захватывают его целиком и так же быстро отпускают. Но нет, время идёт, а он всё ещё не может забыть Хамаду, всё ещё не может забыть свои вопросы, всё ещё…

…не может забыть желание почувствовать свободу на вкус. 

Первый мотоцикл он покупает себе в шестнадцать, несколько месяцев откладывая из карманных денег. Это настоящая развалюха, но этого достаточно, чтобы Нозому выучил азы. Сначала ему сложно – он не вписывается в повороты и то и дело падает с мотоцикла, больно сдирая кожу. Один раз он ломает руку и приходится выдумывать оправдания перед родителями, но Нозому считает, что это того стоит. И когда у него наконец начинает хоть что-то получаться, мечта приходит сама собой. Это даже не мечта, нет, скорее, цель, и Нозому решает, что непременно добьётся её исполнения. «У меня есть способности, - думает он самоуверенно, недовольно потирая очередной синяк. – Я точно справлюсь. И тогда… тогда…».

Воображение рисует ему гоночную трассу и огни прожекторов, шум двигателей мотоциклов и знакомое спокойное лицо. Да, это самый простой способ. К известному гонщику вряд ли пропустят какого-то мальчишку, пусть даже и состоятельного, но если он сам станет гонщиком, да ещё и выиграет, ещё и обойдёт, то Хамада просто не сможет проигнорировать его. 

«Да», - думает Нозому с улыбкой и снова надевает шлем. 

\- Ты чокнутый, - выражает своё мнение Рюсей. Нозому рассказывает ему о своём новом увлечении далеко не сразу – именно потому, что ожидает неодобрения, но, с другой стороны, он знает: несмотря ни на что, Рюсей всё равно будет на его стороне. В любой ситуации. Так что он показывает другу уже новый, более продвинутый мотоцикл, и теперь Рюсей становится для него кем-то вроде личного тренера. И пусть Рюсей может максимум сказать что-то вроде «Давай ещё раз, ты отстойно выглядел», Нозому достаточно и этого. Потому, что он хочет, чтобы на него смотрели. Точно так же, как он сам когда-то не мог отвести взгляда от Хамады. 

Нозому исполняется восемнадцать, когда он впервые приходит к организатору гонок и говорит, что хочет участвовать. Тот только оглядывает его с головы до ног, смеётся отрывисто, а потом спрашивает, не боится ли богатенький мальчик сверху уже не вернуться к своей мамочке. Нозому вздёргивает подбородок, прекрасно зная, что его и без того высокий рост производит пугающее впечатление, и громко заявляет:

\- Я ничего не боюсь. И прекратите считать меня ребёнком, я уже взрослый. 

Организатор не верит ему, но всё же выпускает на трассу. 

Комбинезон и шлем дурацкого розового цвета – потому, что других расцветок для такого дылды, как Нозому, не нашлось – а вокруг слишком много людей, которые отвлекают. Нозому стискивает зубы, кидая взгляды по сторонам – среди всего этого сброда он не видит того, ради кого, собственно, здесь и находится. Рюсей рядом что-то говорит с преувеличенным весельем, явно желая подбодрить его, и Нозому машинально кивает, безразличный к любым словам. Неужели он ошибся? Хамада за это время мог уже давно уйти на покой, или перейти на какую-нибудь более опасную трассу, или…

«Или даже погибнуть», - услужливо подсказывает разум, но Нозому мотает головой, не желая в это верить. Его «фиолетовый герой» не такой. Он бы не позволил себе так глупо умереть. 

Он краем глаза ловит вспышку знакомого комбинезона и решительно шагает туда, не обращая внимания на вопрос удивлённого Рюсея. Хамада проверяет руль своего мотоцикла, всё такой же расслабленный и спокойный, разве что он стал старше за те годы, пока Нозому не видел его. Старше и, кажется, ещё увереннее в себе. 

\- Ты что-то хотел? – спрашивает он, не отрываясь от своего занятия, и Нозому чувствует, как его руки против воли сжимаются в кулаки из-за снисхождения в чужом тоне. – Прости, у меня мало времени, и…

\- Котаки Нозому, - выпаливает Нозому прежде, чем его мозг успевает адекватно обработать информацию. – Моё имя. Я новенький, но непременно превзойду тебя. Вот увидишь. И когда я это сделаю, ты ответишь мне на несколько вопросов. Это всё, что я хотел сказать.

Он разворачивается и возвращается к Рюсею, чувствуя спиной чужой удивлённый взгляд, и от этого взгляда почему-то всё тело странным образом парализует, а ещё немного становится жарко.

Но Нозому отгоняет от себя мысли об этом, потому что сейчас самое важное – это гонка. 

«Всё, как на тренировках», - убеждает он себя, но ладони под перчатками всё равно потеют, а пульс нервно выстукивает ритм где-то в висках. Нозому с трудом удерживает себя, чтобы не сорваться на старт раньше времени, чтобы не опозориться и чтобы не бросать взгляды на другой конец трассы, где точно так же приготовился Хамада. Не смотреть, не думать, не…

Все мотоциклы срываются с места, и Нозому не отстаёт, чувствуя, что все мысли разом пропадают из головы, оставляя только звенящую пустоту. 

Всё как на тренировке… но на тренировке не было такого адреналина, не было воя моторов и пролетающих мимо соперников, не было.... много чего. И Нозому с запозданием понимает, что нет, он не готов. Не готов к тому, чтобы принять на себя такую ответственность, не готов к тому, чтобы даже не то чтобы победить, а пройти до конца. Страх парализует его, и он из-за этого страха делает ошибки. Переключает скорость неправильно, из-за чего мотоцикл резко тормозит, сворачивает слишком рано, почти сходя с трассы и почти врезаясь в заграждение. Он оказывается в самом хвосте, и Нозому это бесит, особенно когда впереди путеводной звездой мелькает фиолетовое пятно-Хамада. Он старается изо всех сил и всё, чего в итоге добивается – это полного снижения скорости. 

Он приходит последним. Рюсей тут же подходит, чтобы поздравить с первым заездом, говорит, что «главное, что ты жив остался, и ни царапинки», но Нозому не слушает, не хочет слушать. Он стаскивает шлем и с размаху швыряет его на землю, а потом пинает мотоцикл изо всей силы, пытаясь хотя бы так выплеснуть переполняющую его злость. На его плечо ложится рука, и Нозому резко оборачивается, чтобы рявкнуть Рюсею что-то вроде «Оставь меня в покое!», но вместо этого он видит перед собой Хамаду. 

\- Оттого, что ты будешь бить свой мотоцикл, он быстрее ехать не станет, - спокойно говорит он, дружелюбно улыбаясь. – Поздравляю с первым заездом, Котаки-кун. И удачи в дальнейшем!

Хлопнув Нозому по плечу, Хамада разворачивается, чтобы уйти. И даже успевает сделать несколько шагов прежде, чем Нозому отмирает. 

\- Я всё равно превзойду тебя! – кричит он вслед. – Непременно!

\- Жду этого с нетерпением! – отвечает Хамада, не поворачиваясь и показывая «пис». И Нозому даже разозлиться, как следует, не может, потому что в чужом голосе не было и капли издёвки. 

О, он будет пытаться. Непременно. 

Нозому кажется, что вся его жизнь превращается в гонку. В непрерывную погоню за Хамадой, за мечтой – иногда эти два понятия сливаются в его разуме воедино, переплетаясь и взаимозаменяясь, что тоже пугает. Трасса, шум мотора, мотоцикл, к которому он прижимается всем телом, скорость, адреналин, Хамада, страх, волнение, предвкушение, злость, возбуждение, Хамада, Хамада, Хамада – это всё наполняет Нозому, опустошая его изнутри, полностью подчиняя себе. Это всё похоже на наркотик, сойти с которого будет крайне сложно. 

Особенно с Хамады. 

\- Ты буквально одержим этим человеком, - говорит Рюсей как-то. – Иногда мне страшно за тебя. Если бы я только мог помочь…

Нозому знает, что друг волнуется за него. Знает, что Рюсей, скорее всего, прав, что в погоне за другим человеком он вот-вот потеряет самого себя, если уже не потерял. Но уже, наверное, слишком поздно что-то менять, потому что он всегда был ужасно упрямым. И не останавливался до самого конца. 

Не остановится и теперь. 

Пока не настаёт тот самый день. 

\- Хамады не будет? – Нозому ударяет обеими ладонями в стол организатора и нависает над ним, хмуря брови и будучи готовым в любой момент просто врезать этому человеку. – Почему?!

\- Успокойся, Котаки, - организатор даже не меняется в лице, продолжая сидеть в своём кресле, как сидел до этого. – И чего ты так взбесился из-за этого? Да, его не будет, и что? Хамада сказал, что устал и больше не хочет участвовать. Тебе же лучше, у тебя неплохой потенциал, и ты, возможно, даже сможешь победить в этом заезде. 

\- Да что вы… да что вы понимаете?! – Нозому плевать на последствия, он просто хватает организатора за грудки, встряхивает, а потом отпускает так резко, что тот падает мимо кресла. Только Нозому уже не видит этого, потому что выскакивает из офиса прочь. Он не знает, куда идти, не знает, что делать. Его цель рассыпалась острыми стеклянными осколками, и эти осколки ранят очень больно. Нозому просто бежит вперёд, ничего не видя перед собой, пока не врезается в кого-то.

Чьи-то руки обхватывают его и не дают продолжить путь. Такие крепкие и удивительно надёжные. 

\- И что же разозлило тебя на этот раз? – слышит Нозому, и вскидывает голову, чтобы взглянуть в знакомое и такое дорогое ему лицо. Хамада выглядит усталым и каким-то… не таким, как обычно. Смирившимся и сдавшимся. Чужим. 

\- Это правда, что ты завязываешь с гонками? – выпаливает Нозому наконец, и Хамада просто кивает. Не объясняясь, не оправдываясь, просто признавая случившееся как факт. И Нозому снова хочется выть в голос, как хотелось тогда, в скучные четырнадцать. Словно на самом деле с тех пор ничегошеньки и не изменилось. 

\- Как… - как ты мог, хочется сказать Нозому. Нет, не сказать, выкрикнуть, бросить в чужое лицо, словно что-то тяжёлое. Ему всё равно, ему давно наплевать на всё, но он не хочет позволить другому человеку растоптать его мечту. Даже если этот человек – эта мечта и есть. Но с губ срывается совсем другое. Жалкие слова, которые превращают его в ребёнка, в нытика, в ничтожество. – Как ты… почему… ты не можешь всё бросить, ты не можешь… я ведь всё ещё тебя не победил!

Хамада улыбается ему так терпеливо, как старик мог бы улыбнуться пятилетнему ребёнку, который заваливает его вопросами в духе «почему светит солнце» и «зачем идёт дождь». Хамада по-прежнему держит его за плечи, словно боится отпустить и позволить наделать каких-нибудь глупостей. И Нозому хочется расплакаться от того, каким же ребёнком его считают. 

\- Тебе никто не мешает выиграть просто так, - говорит Хамада наконец. – Не у меня, у самого себя. Так гораздо интереснее, поверь мне, Котаки-кун. Тебе станет проще, когда меня не будет на трассе, вот увидишь. Я ушёл потому, что всё когда-то заканчивается. И я решил, что теперь настал конец моей карьере гонщика. В конце концов, в жизни есть ещё много интересных занятий, я не хочу зацикливаться на чём-то одном. 

Это всё звучит настолько отвратительно по-взрослому, что Нозому будто слышит окончание фразы – «Ты ещё мальчишка, поэтому не понимаешь всего этого, но я тебе всё объясню на правах семпая». И вот тогда… тогда ему впервые хочется ударить Хамаду. Но даже так рука не поднимается. Всё, что может Нозому – это оттолкнуть. Оттолкнуть и процедить сквозь зубы:

\- А я не хочу так. Ты ничего не понимаешь.

И он продолжает свой путь, только теперь знает, что хочет сделать. Рюсей пытается остановить, ловит за руки, что-то говорит, но Нозому словно обезумел. Он не слышит и не хочет слышать. Он хочет одного – свободы, свиста ветра в ушах, рёва мотора, прилива адреналина и… свободы.

Свободы от всего. В том числе, и от Хамады. 

Он отталкивает друга и седлает свой мотоцикл, наплевав на шлем и всё прочее. Одно движение пальцев по кнопкам, и «железный конь» оживает под ним, чтобы резко стартовать с места. Люди вокруг разбегаются и кричат, но Нозому плевать. Он хочет свободы. Только лишь свободы. 

Вонь нижних уровней окутывает его, заставляя задыхаться, в темноте так легко налететь на что-нибудь, разбиться, но Нозому действительно всё равно. Он летит, он просто летит, не думая ни о чём, и хочет, чтобы этот полёт не прерывался никогда. Даже если это будет означать только одно…

Он сворачивает с проезжей трассы в кривой, уходящий куда-то вниз переулок и проверяет собственные способности, лавируя между зданий. Этот полёт слишком лёгкий, словно Нозому слился всем телом с мотоциклом, и Нозому смеётся, хохочет во весь голос, недовольно сдувая упавшую на глаза чёлку. Он свободен, он счастлив. Ему не нужен…

Вперед маячит стена дома, и нужно тормозить, как бы не было жалко прерывать даже на короткое время эти восхитительные ощущения. Нозому давит на тормоза… и слишком поздно понимает, что они не работают.

Это конец? В голове сами собой звучат слова голосом Хамады «Всё когда-то заканчивается». Нозому по-прежнему улыбается, наверное, он не понимает, что вот-вот погибнет, что надо прыгать, но всё же, всё же…

Может, это лучший выход – окончить всё именно так?

Его сдирает с мотоцикла в последнюю секунду, и Нозому падает куда-то в темноту, ничего не понимая и не желая понимать. Тело ударяется о мостовую, и его пронзает боль. Нозому шипит и хочет подняться, но его удерживают, прижимая к чему-то… к кому-то…

Звук взрыва заставляет его зажмуриться и затаить дыхание, прижаться к неизвестному спасителю в поисках защиты – отчаянное бессознательное желание не быть одному в такую минуту. Секунды бегут, а Нозому снова охвачен страхом и не знает, что ему делать теперь, мысли перепутаны и скомканы, тело ноет от удара, а внутри всё ещё разливается адреналин, смешанный с обидой. Если поднять глаза, если сделать вдох, что тогда?

\- Ты идиот! – пощёчина обжигает щёку, и глаза, такие знакомые, такие тёплые обычно, сейчас похожи на чайный лёд. – Ты же мог погибнуть, глупый мальчишка, почему ты никогда, никогда не слушаешь того, что тебе говорят, почему…

Нозому сам не знает, почему делает это – может, ему просто не нравится слушать, как его ругают, а может, он просто не может вдохнуть иначе, но мгновение – и речь Хамады обрывается. А Нозому пьёт воздух глотками из чужих сухих потрескавшихся губ, и с каждым из этих глотков вопросов внутри становится всё меньше. 

Хамада не отталкивает его, просто обхватывает за плечи сильнее, вжимая в себя, грубовато целуя в ответ, и Нозому отчаянно цепляется за него, за свою мечту, не зная, что будет делать потом, не зная, сможет ли достичь своей цели, не зная, сможет ли понять, что на самом деле есть свобода. И почему-то Нозому уверен, что Хамада знает ответ как минимум на последний вопрос. 

Жизнь всё ещё течёт где-то далеко от него, Нозому по-прежнему ощущает это. Нозому по-прежнему чувствует, что окружающий мир сдавливает его, точно стеклянный футляр. Нозому по-прежнему хочет этот футляр разбить. 

Но сейчас его волнует только одно – когда скучный мир посыплется вокруг осколками, будет ли Хамада ждать его там, в настоящей жизни. 

Нозому упрямый. Поэтому он говорит себе «Да» и снова тянется за поцелуем.


End file.
